Meltblowing is a process for forming nonwoven fibrous webs of thermoplastic polymeric fibers. In a typical meltblowing process, one or more molten polymer streams are extruded through die orifices and attenuated by convergent streams of high-velocity air (“blowing” air) to form fibers that are collected to form a meltblown nonwoven fibrous web. Meltblown nonwoven fibrous webs are used in a variety of applications, including acoustic and thermal insulation, filtration media, surgical drapes, and wipes, among others.